heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.20 - Cats, Flowers and Archers
It's late evening, and Robyn has made herself a seat atop of the roof, reclining against the rooftop access. Besides her lies a quiver and a bow leans against the access just next to her. Somewhere on the other side of the roof a thick wood panel is placed, carrying a simple pattern of circles, the inner one bearing added wood and two arrows. A heavy sigh comes from the young woman's throat her hands laying on a green leather mask which looked like a domino to some degree, but was a bit wider and had a thin stitchery on the edges. Not that she wanted to start a Hero-career, it was a remembrance of the time she spent in Myst. ---- Black Cat wasn't here for an archer. But this.. well. it's curious. An archer-girl on The flowershop rooftop. She perches nearby to watch. After a few minutes she drops to the rooftop as well, her curiosity piqued. Slipping up within a few feet, hiding in the shadows, she stays down on her haunches not unlike her namesake. ".. they do have archery ranges in the city you know.. it'd be easier to see than out here in the dark too.." soft voice. playful. ---- The sudden voice triggers almost a reflex in Robyn, grabbing for one of the arrows and even for the bow. The mask falls to the floor, bouncing of the black tar once before staying still. It was a very short distance, but not too short. Turning on her heel she tries to pinpoint the Black Cat, the tip of the arrow shimmering in the dim light. "They have, but they don't want me there." Her voice was much less playful, even a bit grungy, the eye glowing up in a golden flash, while a red gem above the hilt does the same. ---- Black Cat doesn't move. Cautious sure. But she's not here to be aggressive. She looks up. "Careful... you might put your eye out with that thing. It looks sharp." She rocks back a bit on her haunches and smiles, the wind tousling her white mane about her face and shoulders. "I didn't know the... Owner.. approved of archery on the rooftop." ---- As the breeze draws by, it gets caught in the cape of Robyn, tossing it around and toying with the sturdy fabric like a flag. "I've no idea there. Just picked this roof." The answer was only half the truth, as she knew the owner. It took one or two seconds in which she released the pull on the string carefully, removing the arrow from the string to toss it back to the quiver. The same moment the gem and eye stopped to glow, but the eye was still shimmering metallic. "Who are yea?" ---- Black Cat laughs. "Perfectly ironic then Ms Arrow-Girl." She shrugs a bit. "I'm the Black Cat. And I tend to wander. Cats do that you know." She hops lightly up atop the rooftop access, sitting there, legs dangling over the edge. "And you are..?" ---- "Robyn." The Wind draws by, pulling the coat up a bit, the light from the street giving her the silhuette of someone standing atom a light. A few moment she crouches, picking up the mask she had dropped, the hands removing a few sand grains from the leather. As the wind changes when she stands up again, the hood of the coat blows forward, falling over her head, just as she was about to put the mask on. ---- Black Cat grins, "Robin. And you dress like that. I'm.. gonna guess that's not entirely coincidental hmm?" She sits there atop the little roof, leaning forward, hands on the edge as she swings her legs. Ever the nosy, curious Cat. ---- Not like the bird, or the Bat's helper. Robyn chuffed a bit before she replied "Y not I. Don't confuse me with someone else." Pressing the mask onto her face she secured it with the two straps behind her head, brushing the hood back in the same movement "I guess you took the name not out of coincident either. Black suit, feline grace." ---- Black Cat shakes her head, "I can't hear an I or Y in Robin, sweetie.. you're in green. You said your name is Robyn... so.. Robyn Hood. I didn't think you were the Bat's little chum.." She grins. "And more or less. Just no tail or eats. But still just as finicky. And usually with just as much bad luck for those that want to cause me problems." ---- The mentioning of the Bat and the nickname as Robyn Hood throws the face of Robyn off a bit, but she instead picks up the bow slowly again, the arrows still on the ground "Bad luck, huh? Like you bunch and claw them?" ---- Black Cat grins. "Like... someone wants to shoot me.. their weapon might just blow up in their face. Or.. a bird might do some business and block their vision. Never know what it's gonna be. But it affects them and helps me. Bad Lady Luck answers to no one that directly." ---- Robyn slowly lets one hand glide along the wood of the bow, smiling up to the feline themed thief "Oh, you mean like you give bad luck? Sounds like you are jinxed. Or a jinx." ---- Black Cat shrugs, "I can't 'give' it. I can only 'cause' it but I don't get to decide what form it takes. That's entirely up to Lady Badluck. So.. what about you and.." She taps her eye to indicate the golden eye thing.. "What's that hmm? Since we're having a bonding moment and all." ---- The movement of the one, healthy eye pulls onto the center of Black Cat's face, staying there for moments as Robyn seems to ponder about the answer "Chris King happened." Taking a breath she added after a moment to settle the topic "And then Myst." ---- Black Cat shrugs. "Whatever those things are.. doesn't sound like fun. Sorry to hear it." She kicks her feet lightly. "So what does a Robyn do? Other than shoot arrows with pretty deadly accuracy if that grouping over there is yours." ---- Was that going to become a questioning? Didn't that woman ever pass any police stations? Ignoring the wanted side of her history, Robyn eventually answered, the face turned a bit to keep the woman in the healthy eye. "Fleching, training, trying not to get into too much trouble." ---- Black Cat grins, "Well okay then." She hops up and waves, "Then I'll be on my way!" Just like a cat. Nosy. Nosy. Curious. Nosy. Fickle. And with that she seems to be preparing to leave. Category:Log